1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radiation sensors and more particularly to that class of radiation sensors which determines a location of a radiation source relative to the sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known that a dynamic null tracking detector can be utilized when the identification of a direction of a radiation is desired. For example, a sensor having a null position with a plurality of detectors surrounding the null position can be arranged with an aperture disposed generally between the radiation detectors and a radiation source. When radiation does not fall on the null position, the particular radiation detector receiving the radiation activates mechanical apparatus which positions the impinging radiation on the null position, the aperture and the null position thereby providing a specified direction of the radiation source. The use of mechanical apparatus is generally undesirable because such apparatus is relatively fragile and costly to maintain.
A second method of providing the identification of a direction is to permit the impinging radiation to be collimated by an aperture and to fall on a matrix of radiation sensing devices. The position of the radiations sensing device producing the largest radiation-induced signal establishes a direction along which the radiation source is located relative to the aperture and matrix of the sensor. The complexity of the fabrication of the matrix of radiation sensing devices and the associated addressing apparatus is an undesirable feature of this type of sensor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved radiation sensing device.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a radiation sensing device which establishes the direction of a radiation source relative to the sensing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to determine a direction of impinging radiation without the use of mechanical apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for determining an axis along which a radiation source is located without utilization of a matrix of radiation detectors.
It is a further object of the present invention to determine a plane containing a radiation source by means of an elongated radiation detector and a slit in a plane located between the source and the detector and situated at an angle to the detector.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a sensor for determining an axis locating a radiation source, the sensor including a plurality of elongated radiation detectors and a plurality of slits, each slit being positioned in a plane between the radiation sources and a radiation detector associated with the slit.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a radiation sensor wherein the output signal of a radiation detector identifies a coordinate of a radiation source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of sensors which can locate a radiation source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of sensors for determining a direction defined by the positions of a plurality of light sources.